MLG-ADD-COMIC: TSRITW + EVERYTHING
=Rules= #You can only edit the comic: not the music. #You cannot wreck this comic. #You can't make zones in places on Earth. (unless it's waves 441-450) =Comic= Tackle Volcano Flashy stub.png|HECK NO JOKEMON IS LEAKING INTO OUR WORLD! Walleye.png|(lands on head) Woah, where am I? Spideraticus.png|HISSS (lands on walleye) Fuotel delete.png|You have no clue what it's like to invade- (gets extinguished) TiggeredMemeV2.jpg Undine.png|Ow... Bogianblocky.png|Ribbit Raa ROO!!! (OH NO NO!!!) KABLOOMBOOM.PNG|Eek! Undine, from Jokemon World! Yellow Chuchu.png|AND DON'T FORGET ME! Botasaur.png|(robotic roar) BUBBLEGUN.PNG|LOOK OUT, JOKEMONS! Undine.png|We're friendly. The demon did it all. BUBBLEGUN.PNG|Oh, looks like we should recruit you three. Burrbo.png|YOOOO NO! THE DEMON! Legoadam324sgirlfriend.png|HEY CLONE PRINTER, HOW'S YOUR TIME HELPING THE DEMON? CLONEPRINTER TRUE.jpg|It's good! FIGHTER! FIGHTER!.jpg|OK! IT'S TIME! (collides objonio with jokemon world) (jokemon world and objonio combine into Rainboworld) BlazeCure.PNG|Sir, our world is destroyed. Or, combined. BOLTY.PNG|カブロム！ KABLOOMBOOM.PNG|それは何で？ I mean, what the heck happened? CLONEPRINTER TRUE.jpg|WE DESTROYED OBJONIO! OR MORE LIKE COMBINE IT. FIGHTER!.jpg|Yeah, I'm Fighter! YOU THINK YOU'LL BE SAFE? NO! WE'RE SENDING DEMONS. IMG 0896.png|(censored since it's creepy!) SUPERGOON.gif|RRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Spideraticus.png|Spideractus here. Insect General! FIGHTER!.jpg|YEAH, SOME OF OUR DEMONS INTRODUCED THERESELF. THERE'S MORE. HAVE FUN BEING DESTROYED! DarkAceG4.png|(Why 2 isn't plogress?) DarkAceG3.png|OKAY, THAT'S IT, DON'T LET THEM MAKE PLOGRESS! RELEASE MORE DEMONS! Undine.png|I'm water, but if intense heat I steam up >_< Botasaur.png|ROOOOOOOOAR? (What do you mean?!) DarkAceG5.png|Like, fiery-fiery. BlazeCure.PNG|I command you to stop! (gets beaten up by fighter and thrown into cage) DarkAceG2.png|HA. FIGHTER!.jpg|NOW THE FIERY DEMONS. Fuotel delete.png|(clones of firey are created) Flashy stub.png|WE ARE ALL DOOMED! BFDIPin.png|Meanwhile, in Geometry Heights (Scribbloza's Rainboworld variant) Shooty.png|We're dead. What are we supposed to do? Bilocyte.png|HISSSSSS Flauty.png|HoW bOuT yOu DiE? Shooty.png|Flauty?! Shooty.png|Oww... a sharp pain... oww... (is possessed) Bilocyte.png|HISSS Applecot.png|Why I see Shooty acting weird?! Shooty.png|BeTtEr DiE... BlazeCure.PNG|MEANWHILE IN TACKLE VOLCANO HOTRODERICK.png|BETTYA CAN'T KILL ME! (drives away generating enemy firies) Caula.png|So... where am I? KABLOOMBOOM.PNG|LOOK! Hey there, note! Caula.png|...Who are you? I'm Caula. I don't know where my brothers gone but now there is only you who can reliably depend on you. Mountain Dew Pose.png|Look out HOTRODERICK.png|Not today, you scuttle! (throws a wrench at Mt. Dew, disarming him) Mountain Dew Pose.png|Ow -Gun Shoots Mt, Dew -NOOOO! HOTRODERICK.png|Ha- MOUNTAIN DEW'S LEAKING OUT OF HIM AND NOW IT'S TIME TO REPAIR YOUR ATTITUDE YOU STUPID WATER LIFEFORM! Undine.png|DON'T THREATEN ME! Fuotel delete.png|It's time to slice you with my fiery knife! (Lv. 1 Firey) I icon.png|Notice: everyone is Level 1. Mountain Dew Pose.png|I Leaking Posion oh no tnt is ntex to me. TNT.png|KA-BOOM Mountain Dew Pose.png|I am made out of metal only tiny leak boi!. DarkAceG5.png|Moutain Dew Get me that car HOTRODERICK.png|OH NOPE. Fuotel delete.png|Firey uses Burn Slash on Mountain Dew! Mountain Dew Pose.png|Hey i on your team! Flashy stub.png|Were all doomed! DarkAceG5.png|Resummon's TNT Blow them up TNT.png|Okie Mamm Caula.png|Caula used water wave!(TNT defused) Fuotel delete.png|Firey #2 uses Burn Slash on Undine! Undine.png|Ow! (Undine uses Umbrella Smack, defeating the Firey) Caula.png|I can wide attack!(Caula uses water notes, hit to some Firies) Mountain Dew Pose.png|Oh noyo look out Firies Caula.png|Looks like explosion thingy coming... *But he holding guitar* 2018-01-Objonio 2.png|WAVE 2 Fuotel delete.png|Firey uses Stab! Caula.png|Caula avoided! Fuotel delete.png|Firey #2 uses Burn Slash on Caula! Caula.png|Avoided! Fuotel delete.png|Fiery #3 uses Fury Strike on Caula! Hit 3x! Caula.png|Caula used Water notes! Hit * 3*3! Fuotel delete.png|Splash damage! All Firies fainted! WAVE 3 SparkyFire.png|Sparky: FIRE, FIRE EVERYWHERE! Mountain Dew Pose.png|Hey Hey don't kill my friend -shoots caula- DarkAceG5.png|Dang it all my firies are dead dang it! Mountain Dew Shoot them! all SparkyFire.png|But hit to Sparky SparkyFire.png|Sparky fainted 17ha14matsu.png|*Meanwhile...* 2018-02-11-13-27-22-207 1.png|???: AHAHAHA! HOTRODERICK.png|Why are you riding? 2018-02-11-13-27-22-207 1.png|AHAHAHA! HOTRODERICK.png|Something annoying... Caula.png|Phew. (Wave 3 end, WAVE 4 start) Bob-omb.png|...(Silentive walking) Bob-omb.png|Bob-omb uses Self-Destruct on Botasaur! Dodge! SparkyFire.png|Sparky used Drain on Caula! Dodge! Caula.png|Haha, Oson can drain.(Caula used Water notes! Hit * 3*3!) Soda Can (Pose).png|I Come from the demon world i will make you slow with my fizz -Slows down Cuala- Ha Mountain Dew Pose.png|-Shoots Soda Can- Go Cuala Flashy stub.png|i open up the demon portal wave so any monster can come at anytime! Flashy stub.png|We are Doomed! Soda Can (Pose).png|is leaking fizz witch make pepole triped! I icon.png|Notice: Soda can doesn't fight he makes you slower and weaker kinda like an distraction! SparkyFire.png|Sparky used Drain on Caula! Undine.png|Undine used Rain of Sorrow! Super effective! All enemies are inflicted with fear! WAVE 4 COMPLETE!!! Bandinero.png|The heck? We need more troops! (the demon portal summons king-bob-omb and some enemies) King Bob-omb.png|MINIBOSS - Let's see how you're going to hulk me Kabloom! KABLOOMBOOM.PNG|I ain't scared! We have to throw him 5 times! Soda Can (Pose).png|Fizzs Kabloom now you are King Bob-omb.png|King Bob-omb uses Bomb Lob on Caula! Soda Can (Pose).png|Fizzes Caula nice teamwork king bomb Mountain Dew Pose.png|oh noyo evil incomeing! TNT.png|I Need fire! Flashy stub.png|Oh no tnt is geting lit up again! Caula.png|I hate that!(Caula used Sound push, TNT and Soda Can and King Bomb-omb and Sparky are pushed) King Bob-omb.png|*Throw count:1, TNT exploded and hit to Soda Can, Sparky fainted* King Bob-omb.png|King Bob-omb uses Full-Force Throw on Caula! Caula.png|I Avoid!(You can't attack to Caula!) King Bob-omb.png|King Bob-omb uses Full-Force Throw on Kabloom! KABLOOMBOOM.PNG|Kabloom dodges! Throws King Bob-omb! WAVE CLEARED! SparkyFire.png|Sparky used Drain on Caula! Direct hit! Caula.png|I hate that!(Caula used Sound push, Bomb-omb and Sparky are pushed) Bob-omb.png|Bob-omb used Self-destruct on Botasaur! Dodge! SparkyFire.png|The two Sparkies fuse into one big Sparky! Sparky used Fiery Hop! Caula.png|No more drain!(Caula used Water notes! Hit * 3*3!) Soda Can (Pose).png|Look out my fizz is slowing you down TNT.png|I Comeing cuala look out Mountain Dew Pose.png|-Shoots Tnt- Go! Mountain Dew Pose.png|Phew TNT.png|Hello! Mountain Dew Pose.png|ahh! Flashy stub.png|AHHH! DarkAceG5.png|Suprise! Cuala I icon.png|Notice: Ace, don't kidnap Caula until Wave 10’s end Mountain Dew Pose.png|-Shoots Ace- BlazeCure.PNG|MEANWHILE IN GEMORTY HEIGHTS FAShooty sq1.png|UgH... Flauty.png|UrGe... tO dEsTrOy. TSRITW!.png|WHAT THE FUDGE?! BlazeCure.PNG|MEANWHILE IN TACKLE VOLCANO Caula.png|It’s TIME. (Wave 6 end, WAVE 7 start) TNT.png|Caula used Sound push, TNT and Soda Can and Mountain Dew are pushed Soda Can (Pose).png|*TNT exploded and hit to Soda Can and Mountain Dew, They are fainted* SparkyFire.png|The Sparkies faint two! WAVE 8! Bandinero.png|WE HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO FIGHT THEM! Flashy stub.png|HECK NO DarkAceG5.png|Fight my demons! Guys try to respawn cola he can slow them down too! Bandinero.png|Bandinero used Tackle! Botasaur.png|Botasaur used crunch on Bandinero! TNT.png|WOW Soda Can (Pose).png|Guys your on the same team! Bob-omb.png|No big suprise Mountain Dew Pose.png|-Shoots Bob-omb And he Expodles Any Everybody faints- HOTRODERICK.png|(WAVE 10 STARTS) LOOKS LIKE I'M GOING TO HAVE TO KILL YOU MYSELF! Oson.png|Hi bro! Caula.png|Oson!? Why are you riding!? Oson.png|I can help! (Boss’s shield are washed by Oson’s direct attack) HOTRODERICK.png|GET OUTTA MY CAR! (throws wrenches at kabloom & yellow chuchu) Yellow Chuchu.png|(kabloom and yellow chuchu dodges) Oh no! Oson1.png|Why you aren't throw that to me? HOTRODERICK.png|Because from the smoke I produced, you breathed it while I was riding this! I know that you're the mysterious voice! That's why I'm using my Hard Vroom and now guess what? Oson2.png|?! (starts choking) Oson3.png|Oson washed every status effects! Everyone’s defense are downed! Mountain Dew Pose.png|Rember me Hot Roderieck HOTRODERICK.png|!? (throws Oson! Phase 2!) HOTRODERICK.png|LOOKS LIKE I'M GONNA JUST HAVE TO RIDE WITHOUT YOU GUYS! (CHASE STARTS) Oson2.png|Oh no! he runs away! Caula.png|Use that board! Oson.png|Okay, everyone ride to that! HOTRODERICK.png|NOT A CHANCE! (throws a wheel, breaking the board) HOTRODERICK.png|YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO RUN IF YOU WANT TO CATCH ME! (throws in some bob-ombs) Oson.png|You broken our board huh? That’s cheating!(Oson refrects every attacks that targeted to him) Caula.png|But the other boys' boards are almost broken, so out if the stamina runs out, are not they?(Caula avoiding) Oson.png|Don't worry, My time shift attack will stop that car. HOTRODERICK.png|?! (starts choking) HOTRODERICK.png|OH, GOSH! MY CAR'S EMITTING SMOKE WHILE MY CAR'S FROZEN! LOOKS LIKE I'M JUST GOING TO JUST JUMP OUT! (jumps out of car) SalamanderPuyo.png|(jumps out of car, turns out to be kidnapped, and scorches hot roderick, finishing the wave) I icon.png|Notice: The waves in this area is complete! I icon.png|Notice: Oson And Mountain Dew recluited! Tick Tock Glacier KABLOOMBOOM.PNG|Here we are, Tick Tock Glacier! Known to be memey of its kind! KABLOOMBOOM.PNG|...Botasaur? Botasaur.png|(is puffed up) KABLOOMBOOM.PNG|BOTASAUR! (un-puffs botasaur) KABLOOMBOOM.PNG|Whoever did this, PREPARE!!! Mr. Blizzard.png|It's your stupid spells. KABLOOMBOOM.PNG|NO IT'S NOT! (WAVE 11 START) Caula.png|Oh no, I can't use freezy beat Oson3.png|Because this area is Ice area. And I can melt Ice.(Oson used burner heading!) Unfrozen_ice_cream_pose.png|i save the day Mr. Blizzard.png|Mr. Blizzard thrown snow ball to Ice cream and Kabloom! Bob-omb.png|Tick tock SalamanderPuyo.png|Salamander used Fiery Spin! Bob-omb ignited! Unfrozen_ice_cream_pose.png|ITS TO HOT Mountain Dew Pose.png|MY BULLETS won't shoot Oson.png|Oson thrown Bob-omb that unknown where came from! Hit to Mr. Blizzard! FrozenStraw.png|(is frozen solid) KABLOOMBOOM.PNG|Oh, Straw. You think this is the same one who tried to kill Botasaur? Oh look, Module 8 Detector. In ship. What? Botasaur.png|Data scan... (roar) Monster had freaky face, big head, and that's all. ROOOOAR! Unfrozen_ice_cream_pose.png|I Tricked you throws icecream at KABLOOM FrozenStraw.png|-Wakes up- Heals Bom-omb Unfrozen ice cream pose.png|(suddenly puffs up) KABLOOMBOOM.PNG|WHAT THE HECK?! (throws the bob-omb as it tries to blow him up) (WAVE 12) TNT.png|-Icecream Expoldes- Hi I Got an suprise FrozenStraw.png|-Heals Icecream- Unfrozen ice cream pose.png|Hello! FrozenStraw.png|-Heals Caula- Caula.png|Is it a new thing? I want to take him as a friend. Mr. Blizzard.png|(They look at the frozen straw, apparently they seem interested) Li'l Brr.png|(Same) Bandinero.png|(Same) FrozenStraw.png|-Debuffs Cuala- And -Heals Mr Bizzlard- Unfrozen ice cream pose.png|-Pumblems Cuala- Oson.png|What's that, what's going on?(Heals Caula and melts Ice cream) Mr. Blizzard.png|Mr. Blizzard are returned with satisfaction FrozenStraw.png|-Go's Back to sleep- Mountain Dew Pose.png|What did i miss 17ha14matsu.png|*Meanwhile...* Mountain Dew Pose.png|Oh and i be heading to gemorty heights Flashy stub.png|I Come DarkAceG5.png|Sly Stop them Soda Can (Pose).png|its to cold mamm Winter Windster.png|WELL THAT'S RIGHT!!! SalamanderPuyo.png|Hiss?! (uses Flames of Fury, inflicting Fury to Mr. Blizzard) FrozenStraw.png|-Wakes up- -Heals Mr. Blizzard- Their you go captain 17ha14matsu.png|*Meanwhile end...* Oson.png|(Wave 12 end, WAVE 13 start)So, what are they playing? Iceberg pose by xanyleaves-d71m0rh.png|NO GAMES! Ice Bro.png|Oh yes games! (throws an iceball at salamander, but salamander dodges it) Yellow Chuchu.png|Hey, wait, that head's- (suddenly winter windster's head falls off) OH NO OH MAMA Totty1.png|Selphie! Totty2.png|(Hit: Oson)What, I'm not your enemy! Oson2.png|Totty, you are not recruited anymore... Unfrozen ice cream pose.png|Well -Throws an lot of icecream at Selphie makeing her macfultion- Phew icey cream Ice Bro.png|Haha take that FrozenStraw.png|-Debuffs Oson but already Debuffed- Totty2.png|NGAAAAAH!(Throws something to Ice cream, 24 hits) Oson3.png|Oson throws Totty to Ice bro. Totty2.png|Stop, stop!(hit! Also, Totty and Caula are boy) Flashy stub.png|were all doomed dark ace is here DarkAceG2.png|-Throws tnt at kabloom- TNT.png|Hello! FrozenStraw.png|-Debuffs Botosuar- FrozenStraw.png|-Buffs Darkace- DarkAceG5.png|Thank you -Summons Mr. Billzards and Liburs- Ice Bro.png|Take Snow -Throws ice at oson- Totty1.png|This is to much Flashy stub.png|I Know Right! Shooty.png|-shoots down all of them- Mountain Dew Pose.png|I'M Back Applecot.png|Hello guys! Unfrozen ice cream pose.png|-Freezes Shooty- Shooty.png|Suuuuo Coooooiiiidddd Totty2.png|Annoying straw!(Swing frozen straw, Kabloom's enemy except Darkace and Shooty are fainted by Totty) DarkAceG3.png|Eek!? (Totty thrown Frozen Straw, and hit) Oson.png|(Darkace escaped along with Shooty, Wave 13 end, WAVE 14 start)Okay, next! Ice Bro.png|Take Snow -Throws ice at oson- Oson.png|-Refrects Snows- Applecot.png|-Throws snowball at ice bro- Unfrozen ice cream pose.png|Take this -Throws icecream at oson FrozenStraw.png|-Debuffs Applecot- FrozenStraw.png|-Heals Ice bro- Mountain Dew Pose.png|Look out! Flashy stub.png|Were all doomed Soda Can (Pose).png|Meanwhile in dark aces fortess Soda Can (Pose).png|Mamm what do you suggest DarkAceG2.png|We attack get ready BlazeCure.PNG|-Breaks out not noitce- Shooty.png|We are doomed 17ha14matsu.png|*Meanwhile end* Totty2.png|-Swing frozen straw and frozen straw stunned- Applecot.png|-Heals herself and Oson- Caula.png|Caula used Water notes! Hit! Oson.png|(Wave 14 finished, WAVE 15 start)Okay, next! Baron Brrr.PNG|(summons some li'l brrs) Totty3.png|Joy with me? (Spin and wipe li’ls ice element, they shrunk) Oson.png|Spin is our bro Jucy’s favorite action, but Totty know they're same weakpoints. Baron Brrr.PNG|(Oson: I can take that!)-Oson Spins and wiped his ice element- Oson.png|Take this!(Kicked Baron Brrr) FrozenStraw.png|-Debuffs everyone- FrozenStraw.png|-Heals Baron Brrr- I icon.png|Notice: You need to defeat frozen straw! FrozenStraw.png|(the frozen straw shivers and starts to puff up, exploding) I icon.png|Notice: Oh, Self-destructed. Oson3.png|One more!(Kicked Baron Brrr again) Winter Windster.png|(Wave 15 finished, WAVE 16 start)I'M GOING TO KILL YOU. Frost Bro.png|(throws ice ball at oson) Totty2.png|Watch, bro!- But hit to Totty - Frost Bro.png|(throws ice ball at Kabloom) KABLOOMBOOM.PNG|WHAT IS UP WITH YOU TODAY! Frost Bro.png|(jumps, stunning oson) Oson2.png|AAAAAAYYYYY I icon.png|Frost Bro crashed field! KABLOOMBOOM.PNG|Oh gosh, Oson! (turns out oson's fire) Frost Bro.png|Frost Bro is defeated! Applecot.png|-Buffs oson- Unfrozen ice cream pose.png|an giant icecream appear-s Unfrozen ice cream pose.png|Well hello FrozenStraw.png|Same with straw- FrozenStraw.png|-revives Frost bro- BlazeCure.PNG|guys i back! BlazeCure.PNG|also straw is easy applecot is her nemis fire = water = water so they both die Flashy stub.png|oh no! DarkAceG2.png|an huge giant ace appears with cuala in her cage with shooty- DarkAceG2.png|Well well look who's her ready to join the fun Mountain Dew Pose.png|What is this an mini-boss! BUBBLEGUN.PNG|i belive show lets take them down Frost Bro.png|ices bubblegun- Shooty.png|help us Soda Can (Pose).png|Mamm isn't this an bit harsh and wloud like some cookies Soda Can (Pose).png|and shooty no DarkAceG5.png|no! FIGHTER!.jpg|GET OUT OF HERE YOU GUYS! AND BUBBLEGUN AND BLAZE, (cages them) YOU'RE CAGED! AND ANY OTHER DEMON GENERALS OTHER THAN WINTER WINDSTER, GET OUTTA HERE! (also takes soda away) I icon.png|Notice: They are teleported. DarkAceG2.png|zaps fighter- DarkAceG5.png|give me my butler -which is soda- DarkAceG6.png|Wait, my tablet has a fusion simulator and I don't need to brainwashing because I can do anything FIGHTER!.jpg|DON'T PUNCH ME LIKE THAT! (turns glasses ace into dark ace) Ice Bro.png|Oh no. (faints) (WAVE 17) Totty2.png|Oson! Caula is kidnapped! TottyMY.PNG|(starts playing some music notes to try and find caula) Para-bomb, New Super Mario Bros. U.png|-an flying bob-omb appears- Paper mario time bomb by cavea-d7r6wg8.png|Meanwhile in darkaces fortess Soda Can (Pose).png|fighter why did you need? me so you can turn me into an true villain? DarkAceG2.png|yeah why do you need him? hes my bulter FIGHTER!.jpg|becuase i made 4 new demons and your gonna be the general Legoadam324sgirlfriend.png|Mah ideas! Paper mario cartaguardia by cavea-d7wwjua.png|i one of those's demons am i called card soilder Paper mario time bomb by cavea-d7r6wg8.png|me too they called me timebome Paper mario sun dial by cavea-d7wdfqu.png|i'm sundial i can heal our allies in battle! too Cherry bob ombs by cavea-d7bh10m.png|and i am cherry bob-ombs CHERRY#1 No I Am CHERRY#2 Hey we work as an team Paper mario cartaguardia by cavea-d7wwjua.png|you guys just stun the emeny you know right BUBBLEGUN.PNG|soda help us! FIGHTER!.jpg|...wait a minute, YOU GUYS ARE FIRED! YOU GUYS HAVE NO STUPID PURPOSE. KIDZADAM RECOMMENDED SOME STUPID DEMON GENERALS!!! (kills sundial, timebome, cherry bob-ombs, and sundial) CLONEPRINTER TRUE.jpg|DARK ACE, I AM A DEMON LEADER, NOT YOU! (demotes dark ace) DarkAceG7.png|OHNONONONONONONONONONO!!!(Escaped from Scott and others but holding her tablet) Paper mario time bomb by cavea-d7r6wg8.png|...Meanwhile end... Bitefrost.png|Totty's note: It is a pathetic thing that can not digest snow. Paper mario cartaguardia by cavea-d7wwjua.png|Comes out of the snow and attacks oson- Bitefrost.png|-Bites Card soilder, Oson floating in the attack was not- Paper mario sun dial by cavea-d7wdfqu.png|Revives CardSoilder FIGHTER!.jpg|(crushes the horrible minion ideas) ALRIGHT THOSE AREN'T DEMON GENERALS. Cherry bob ombs by cavea-d7bh10m.png|CAN We be just minions?? CHERRY#1 Nope Paper mario sun dial by cavea-d7wdfqu.png|-Revies all of them- Bitefrost.png|-Bites Sundial all of them that revived- FIGHTER!.jpg|ZIP IT BECAUSE YOU'RE HORRIBLE MINIONS. (destroys time-omb, sundial his revival powers, cherry bob-omb, and card soldier) CLONEPRINTER TRUE.jpg|I hated them anyways. Bitefrost.png|-broken by the impact of the explosion- Li'l Cinder.png|Hey, look what you've found. A REMATCH! Frost Bro.png|Ye, it's time to kill you! BlackHole.png|I'm police! Remove turtles there, above the pond! Frost Bro.png|AND WOULD YOU ZIP IT? (tries to attack but the police attacks back with a boomerang) WHAT THE?! (gets defeated) Li'l Cinder.png|...Oh (Ice in the pond melts and falls) Bandinero.png|Quit, we can't play a game this time!(Everyone escaped) King Bob-omb.png|(WAVE 19) CURSE YOU! YOU WERE JUST ABOUT TO PLAY AN EXPERT GAME OF ICEBALL! BUT YOU RUINED IT! THAT'S IT! Merina.png|TAKE THIS! (throws boomerang) BlackHole.png|(Who is that girl?) CLONEPRINTER TRUE.jpg|UGH, YOU! DUGTT! THIS IS THE LAST TIME I TOLD YOU THAT YOU FREED ANOTHER PRISONER. I'M FIRING YOU! FIGHTER!.jpg|YEP! (kicks dugtt) Winter Windster.png|(freezes dugtt) BlackHole.png|(dugtt? I don't know) Caula Eek.png|(WAVE 20)-It is frozen Caula like if he was also an exile- Mr. Blizzard.png|w... Wait! I found first! Four.png|(there is also a frozen four trying to perform a energy beam) BlackHole.png|(and seemingly, dugtt) DarkAceG6.png|(Who is dugtt? I didn't hear that...) KABLOOMBOOM.PNG|Simple! (throws snowball at dud) VICTORY! LET'S- (actual boss fight happens) Winter Windster.png|YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE. (head falls off again, revealing a creepier head) Oson2.png|What happen to field!?(The surroundings of everyone are like floating continents) PREPAREFORSOMEDEEPCREEP.png|(slight chuckle) Botasaur.png|ROOOOOOOOAR! (turns away from winter windster) PREPAREFORSOMEDEEPCREEP.png|Don't you like me...? Bandinero.png|(from the snowballs some bandineros come from them) TottyMY.PNG|Caula? CAULA?! Jigsaw.png|You guys, am I late?! You guys, what's that thing?! Marker.png|We're there only hooope! Whatcha goin' dooooo? And that thing looks like a New Dooonker! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.png|AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SUPER SAIYAN BREATH! Bandinero.png|AHHHHHHHHHH Marker.png|(doodles a cannon, stuffs the burning bandinero in the cannon and attacks winter windster.) (19/20) PREPAREFORSOMEDEEPCREEP.png|...who...did...that? Oson2.png|(It’s a trajectory like a shoot at a battery, but I don’t know where the canon comes out) PREPAREFORSOMEDEEPCREEP.png|...no... (evil eye on oson, puffing him up with energy) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.png|WOAH Jigsaw.png|THAT THING'S A NEW DONKER BUT BLUE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.png|AHHHHH LOOK OUT! (super saiyan breathes some red bandineros) Oson2.png|(Help me ... I get a feeling of annihilation flag ...)-unpuffed-(what) Marker.png|(stuffs something in the cannon and attacks winter windster.) (9/20) PREPAREFORSOMEDEEPCREEP.png|?! MERINA'S BOOMERANG?! Ice Bro.png|(some ice bros appear and throw some ice balls) Marker.png|Oh noooooo Jigsaaaaw! Some Brooos appeared! BlackHole.png|(Guards some ice balls to save jigsaw) Jigsaw.png|Marker! You're extraordinary! Marker.png|Thaanks Jigsaaaw. (stuffs a li'l cinder carefully into the cannon and launches it) (8/20) PREPAREFORSOMEDEEPCREEP.png|(freezes cannon) I icon.png|Notice: You need to ignite cannon! Four.png|(four, still frozen, gets shocked) WHAT ARE THOSE!!.PNG|Hey Jade, WHAT ARE THOSE!!! (melts dugtt, four, and beats winter windster) Jigsaw.png|o-o PREPAREFORSOMEDEEPCREEP.png|NOOOOOOOOOO! (explosions happen and head explodes, but not body) Goomba.png|UH OH! MY ROBOT! (runs) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.png|SUPER SAIYAN BREATH (burns the goomba) I icon.png|Notice: Um... what must I say? Jigsaw.png|Uh oh! (gets shocked, and the real jade comes) Dugtt.png|(sigh) Thanks for freeing me. Used to be Clone Printer's other assistant. Fired after that, and punished. Caula.png|Same here. The creepy thing attacked me when I wasn't looking. Four.png|AND ME! I was frozen while trying to kill Winter Windster Guy! Totty.png|Wait ... (Jade could not hear Totty’s voice) Jade.png|(I feel pretented that the death flag is muddy) I icon.png|Notice: The waves in this area is complete! I icon.png|Notice: .DAT And 4 recluited! Four.png|Dugtt, don't even think about that notification. Jigsaw.png|What are you waiting for... let's go... Oson.png|Go... to where? BlackHole.png|I have scanned the zone, revealing Shade Forest. Let's go there; no other zone to go... Shade Forest Caula.png|BE MY BABY～♪ BE MY BABY～♪ Dugtt.png|Guys, hear that rustle? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.png|AHHHHHHHHHHHHH Dugtt.png|It's just a slime. My bad. (turns around and the same slime is chewing on him) What the? Green Chuchu.png|Slooooooo Yellow Chuchu.png|Am I the only one not being attacked by these? MAMUTA.png|(mamuta behind ready to pummel) Yellow Chuchu.png|Uh oh. Oson.png|Melt with detergent Green Chuchu.png|-melt and divide- Jade.png|uh... Green Chuchu.png|(they part together, looking furious than ever) Yellow Chuchu.png|Maybe they won't part if they felt MY gel. WHAT ARE THOSE!!.PNG|DON'T ATTACK TO SYSTEM CHARACTER!!! Green Chuchu.png|(laughs because he forgot to say the magic word) Dugtt.png|No worries! (tints his drill with some yellow chuchu jelly and stabs the chuchu with it, splitting it) Totty1.png|(Taking photo but used flash) MAMUTA.png|(stunned by flash) Paper mario cartaguardia by cavea-d7wwjua.png|-Throws Spear at Emenys- I Help you if you let me join you Paper mario bombella by cavea-d7s9pof.png|Shoots TNT Arrows at the Emeny- I Bombella At your service We are the guardians of shade forest don't attack us and we help you FIGHTER!.jpg|Who did that! Curses! MAMUTA.png|-fainted- Loading.png|(not related to the comic, striker, stop trying to revive your minions and stop trying to steal stuff) MAMUTA.png|?! (crushes card soldier and bombette) Caula.png|Where the Salt Green Chuchu.png|(the two green chuchus use goo) Caula.png|-Caula found Holy salt!- Oson.png|Haha, my detergent body melts goos FIGHTER!.jpg|That's mine! (steals the holy salt) NOW I NEED GLURT/SCORPI MURP! Caula.png|I found "scrolls when in trouble"! I use this! Green Chuchu.png|(the scroll oozes out some green chuchu, eating caula, then jumping back into the scroll) Caula.png|Notice: Time paradox!!!(Caula revived by "scrolls when in trouble"'s effect, scrolls have disappeared) Oson2.png|Kabloom, what can we do!? I'm confuse! KABLOOMBOOM.PNG|(Thinking) Green Chuchu.png|(the green chuchus get closer on killing kabloom, but get stabbed again by Dugtt's yellow chuchu tinted drill, splitting the chuchus into 3, no, 4 medium chuchus) Caula.png|-Caula found Holy salt again! wait, fighter searched that, it’s deadly solt- Caula.png|That don’t have a lid and I need to put it directly FIGHTER!.jpg|(snickering to self) (steals all holy salt) YOU DON'T GET THE HOLY SALT! (destroys all holy salts and revival stuff) Green Chuchu.png|(one of green chuchus get closer on killing Caula, but hit to deadly solt and yellow chuchu thinted drill, splitting that chuchu into 2 deflated small chuchus) FIGHTER!.jpg|AND YOU ARE COMING WITH ME. (kidnaps caula for real and throws her in another land) Jade.png|oh no I icon.png|Caula is your brother right? Jade.png|Yeah. I icon.png|I guess Fighter genocided one item called Holy salt. You must join to Kabloom’s army. Jade.png|k Jade.png|Jade attacked with "unbreakable Harisen"! Green Chuchu.png|-2 deflated small chuchus fainted- Green Chuchu.png|The Small Green Chuchus use Mamuta Teamwork! Dodge that Green Chuchus that come towards you, else they won't die! Jade.png|Reaction command! Jade refrected Green Chuchu to Mamuta! MAMUTA.png|(the mamuta reflects the green chuchus, this time they're on fire, burning jade) Oson2.png|Watch out, Kabloom! MAMUTA.png|(the other mamuta pounds oson into the ground) Oson2.png|...! (Although he is nestled, but does not seem to be crushed) MAMUTA.png|(the mamuta truly crushes oson with his fists again) Oson2.png|Notice: Time paradox!!!(Oson revived by time fix, now Oson avoid that attacks) Jade.png|Jade was healed by debug command. MAMUTA.png|(however the debug command doesn't exist, hence not doing anything) (anyways the mamutas leaves in boredom) I icon.png|But... field and Kabloom are burning... BlackHole.png|(no it isn't, fire has no effect on this forest) FIGHTER!.jpg|(Escaped) Jade.png|What, she escaped Koopa Troopa.png|(appears alongside with 2 mamutas and 1 kleptoad) Applecot.png|Sorry, I'm late! (hurts jade 50%) DarkAceG7.png|Stop to attack my characters! Jade.png|(Ace used her thing to heal Jade and Applecot, but Jade disappeared) Kleptoad.png|("unbreakable Harisen" also warped to true Jade) Whistle.png|I'm confusing(at off-screen) KABLOOMBOOM.PNG|WHISTLE?! Jade.png|What the hey-hey?(True Jade looking at off-screen) MAMUTA.png|(the mamuta pounds Applecot into the ground) Applecot.png|...! (Although she is nestled, but does not seem to be crushed) Kleptoad.png|(the kleptoad throws her, causing cracks to come out of her) Applecot.png|(Oson: I throw shell!)???(*Restored herself) Oson1.png|Bowling! Applecot.png|Eek!(She avoid and shell hit to Kleptoad’s back) MAMUTA.png|(the mamutas hit it towards applecot and four) Four.png|(Four countered by Laser to Mamutas) Applecot.png|(*Restored herself) MAMUTA.png|(mamuta however has set it on fire) Applecot.png|(shatters) TechnicalBug.png Applecot.png|(*Restored by Ace) PBCalling.png|Someone help us! We can't defeat Mamutas! MAMUTA.png|(more mamutas come in) FIGHTER!.jpg|HA, MASTER OF DISGUISE. GOOD LUCK ON THOSE MAMUTAS! (if you don't get it paintbrush was actually fighter) WHAT ARE THOSE!!.PNG|WHAT ARE THOSE!!! (only little sparks fly out) MAMUTA.png|(starts attacking fighter) FIGHTER!.jpg|(hypnotizes the mamutas and they try to punk caula) Whistle.png|...guys? DarkAceG2.png|(hypnotizes the mamutas and they stopped prank to cuala) MAMUTA.png|(but they aren't hypnotized by that) Nonex.png|(Also Cuala and his guitar are Non-existed by unknown thing) MODULE8.PNG|Whistle! You must attack to Mamutas with powerful thingy! FIGHTER!.jpg|....NOT. Ha, I'm a master of disguise! DarkAceG7.png|Why you trying to kill my characters! FIGHTER!.jpg|Notice: Time paradox!!!(Fighter rejected to another zone by time fix) FIGHTER!.jpg|That's a dummy you time paradox'd! (disables time paradox forever) BYEEEE! Oson2.png|I only has to be suicidal! explosion.png|-Oson used selfplosion!- KABLOOMBOOM.PNG|Whooping wow. (ROUND 13) Totty2.png|We lost Oson! Botasaur.png|Data Scan. It's horrifying; revival is disabled, thanks to Fighter. We must find the legendary stone, Revi the Object God's Stone! KABLOOMBOOM.PNG|But in a world like this? How are we?! BFDIPin.png|LATER ON TSRITW!.png|WHAT NOW?! LUIGI (me).png|ZIP IT TSRITW! TSRITW!.png|DON'T CHARGE AT ME WITH THAT!!!11! Inky100!.png|I have a sad fact for you: if you don't care for nature- TSRITW!.png|ZIP IT!!! Wait, what?! StraightInk.png|(death stare) TSRITW!.png|FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDGE Goomba.png|!!! Ankiron.jpg|!!! Magon.jpg|!!! TSRITW!.png|SOLAR FLARE, HELP ME! SOLARFLARE.png|Yes TSRITW! Goomba.png|(eats a mega mushroom and starts growing into something creepy instead) CREEPY!.jpg|(chuckle) DarkAceD.png|(There are some fellows who believe that my lies(Revi the Object God's Stone) are still true ... Or are they really going to rewrite lies?) Ichi.png|(It is because I and the brothers' fate have been committed to me as a transparent amethyst ....) I icon.png|Objective in WAVE 13: Only acts Kabloom and Whistle! Category:Comics Category:Free-Add Comic Category:Sliceproof